


Nights in a Sleepless Motel

by hungrybookworm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: cliche_bingo, Gen, Insomnia, Spoilers for the York Shin arc or whatever it's called these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped between one danger and the next, Kurapika finds himself awake in the early hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights in a Sleepless Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Sleeplessness/Insomnia' at cliche_bingo. Hunter x Hunter is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

Sticky insomnia had its claws around Kurapika, and wasn’t planning on letting go. Most nights he’d lie back in his bed, mouth dry, looking up at the grooves in the ceiling plaster in an attempt to will himself to sleep before morning. It never worked.

It began the night after the airport, after he and Senritsu had clambered into the plane and watched the city of York Shin fade away beneath them. They’d started running the instant the aircraft touched down, and hadn’t stopped since. With Neon’s nen out of action, the Nostrade family spent every day digging deeper and deeper into debt. They couldn’t afford to stay in the same place for longer than a few days, in case they were discovered by a mafia member or various loan sharks succeeded in tracking them down. Kurapika had been made to change into less conspicuous clothing, and several of the other bodyguards were now wearing wigs or hats to avoid notice. Senritsu looked quite the sight in trousers and a wide brimmed hat, almost like a little troll. It annoyed her to no end.

Being on the run meant no time to settle down, and lack of stability was a proven cause of insomnia. Tonight, for example, they were all staying in a small motel room, with scratchy blankets for quilts and sofa cushions for mattresses. It’d taken them four hours to persuade Neon to sleep there, and the resulting tantrum had taken another hour to clean up. Everyone was tired and exhausted, which made Kurapika’s insomnia even more infuriating. He wasn’t that bothered about the grotty room – as a hunter, he fully expected to sleep on a bed of nails if it came down to it – he just wanted some rest after a busy day.

_Maybe I should ask Senritsu,_ he thought, his mind drifting from point-to-point like it does when there’s nothing to do. Indeed, Senritsu’s flute playing would definitely ease his tired mind, but he was reluctant to ask her. The insomnia felt like it was more to do with some deep personal problem of his, something that he had a duty to discover and fix by himself. He didn’t want to cheat, nor did he want to become reliant on her music. He’d ask her if his work started suffering, but until then he’d find the root of the cause himself.

But then what was this issue that was weighing so much on his mind? Was it because he didn’t succeed in destroying the spiders first time? It was true that he still felt slight animosity in regards to that, so it was possible that that was the reason. There were also rumours of monstrous ants running around the continent, which Light Nostrade seemed especially concerned about. Kurapika did feel that he had a point in worrying, so he’d put extra effort into setting up secure defences against them, especially with recent reports coming in of them slaughtering pro-hunters left, right and centre. It was important not to take any chances in regards to either Light or Neon’s well being.

He had a lot of responsibility over his head. Everything kept tumbling over in his mind’s eye, one hazard over the next. The stress was definitely not helping things. Kurapika rolled over again, and noticed the faint rays of sunlight peeping in through the curtains. The clock said eight-thirty; he’d suddenly slept for three hours. Good, that was better.

His limbs hurt and he had a faint headache, as he usually did after such a night, but he knew he’d be fine for working. They were going to move again today, and that always took up a lot of energy. He was sure to sleep on the journey, light little catnaps, but until then he’d have to be completely aware of his surroundings, checking every corner and every passerby for warning signs. More stress.

For now though, Kurapika relaxed. He listened to the gentle sounds of his colleagues’ breathing, and waited for daybreak. Insomnia wouldn’t ensnare him forever, and at least this way he wouldn’t have any nightmares. There were worse ways to feel psychological pressure.

Shards of light flickered playfully across the ceiling, the sunbeams filtering through the patterns in the curtain. The room smelt of old furniture and damp carpet, and the cream tomato soup that Neon had thrown against the wall. It was oddly pleasant. Smiling slightly, Kurapika rolled over again, and waited for the room to stir.


End file.
